With the increasing use of the organic base substrates for providing circuits of intricate patterns, greater demands have been placed on the product performance of these circuits and thus on the organic substrates. Circuits of various patterns may be formed by diverse means, but an electroless metal deposition method has become increasingly more attractive as a method for forming these circuit patterns on flexible substrates. If necessary, these circuits may also be subsequently built up electrolytically with an appropriate metal.